The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses and more particularly to a multilayer interconnection substrate and an electronic apparatus that uses such a multilayer interconnection substrate.
In high-performance semiconductor devices or electronic apparatuses of these days, a resin multilayer substrate is used for the mounting substrate carrying a semiconductor chip. Such mounting substrate constitutes the key technology in the art of mounting, and thus, the cost and performance of the mounting substrate provides a profound influence on the entire area of semiconductor devices and electronic apparatuses.
A resin multilayer substrate formed by a buildup process has the advantageous feature of enabling formation of minute interconnection patterns, and thus, buildup process is used extensively for the manufacturing process of mounting substrate of these days. Meanwhile, further reduction of cost and improvement of performance are imposed also upon such resin buildup substrates.                Patent Reference 1 Japanese Patent 2601128        